Where is she?
by Lia Lights
Summary: Okay so this is chapter 2 to the squeal of My Love. summary sucks just read


2: Mommy, why are you hurt?

When I came back I saw my daughter asleep as was Rephaim. I smiled and went in the bed with him and went to sleep.

**Aphrodite**

I was in the tunnel with my sexy Warrior Darius. He was with no shirt and his scars on his back turn me on (sounds like what she'll say) "My Goddess do come in." I went in his room, which is ours and sat on our bed "What does my Goddess want to do?" Darius asked looking at me I smirked "I can think of a few things." I said Darius shook his head and smiled "I'd rather-"

I kissed him to shut him up and we fell on the bed and did somethings.

Darius was playing with my hair and I smiled "My Goddess, you know I love you." I smiled again and got a headache "Ah fuck." I said and had my stupid vision.

**Aleta**

_I was running around a meadow laughing as I did "Don't go to far Aleta!" Daddy said "Okay Daddy!" I called back I saw a pond and some animals and ran down trying to catch one but missed I fell on my behind and started to cry Daddy came running to me "You okay?" I looked at Daddy and shook my head "I fell." I said Daddy smiled and kissed me on my head Mommy came and did her best to sit "Mommy, I want a brother!" they smiled "We have to wait until its born Aleta." Mommy said I frown and put my hand on Mommy's swollen tummy and felt something I pulled my hand back and hid in Daddy's chest._

_"What happened?" Daddy asked Mommy "The baby kicked." Mommy said "Ah," Daddy looked at me, "its okay Aleta. It just lets us know that the baby is awake." Daddy said I crawled off of Daddy's lap and to Mommy my hair was longer and thicker "I want to name him!" I said they kissed me "Can I hold him when he's born?" I asked "We'll see." Mommy said I frown because that always means no I sensed something and whined they got up and Mommy put her necklace on her tummy was flat Daddy picked me up and held me in his arms._

_"Don't say a word okay Aleta?" Daddy whispered I looked at Daddy then at Mommy and she shook her head "Not a word." I nodded I saw them Neferet and Aurox and a bull the white bull. I whined and I was passed to Mommy I looked into her blue eyes "Don't worry Aleta." I nodded they stopped "Ah, Rephaim and Stevie Rae." I looked at Aurox they were talking about something I didn't understand then I saw Zoey I almost called to her but kept my mouth shut I felt Mommy tighten her grip on me I looked at Mommy and pat her face asking what was wrong she just shook her head "Neferet, you are not welcomed at my House of Night." Zoey said "Ah yes. This is the young Queen's school." the White Bull said I whined and hid in Mommy's hair Zoey looked at me then at the three "I will say this nicely only once, Get off of school property." Zoey said._

_Neferet looked at me and I at her "Come Aleta, do you really want to be here?" Neferet asked "Don't speak to our child!" Daddy hissed I looked at Daddy and shook my head I looked at Mommy and Zoey "I know you speak child. So speak." I was getting annoyed I looked at Neferet "I like it here. Mommy and Daddy and my family is here." I said Neferet took a step and it set me off I raised my hand and felt the earth and spirit coil out of me and at them "Away." I said they left Mommy gasped and her hand went to her stomach._

_"Love? Rae?" they said I was put down "The baby." Mommy said I felt Shaylin near me she held me back and I began to scream and cry for my Mommy._

"Mommy! Mommy!" I screamed in my sleep "Aleta." I was picked up I opened my eyes and saw Mommy I hugged her and started to cry "Mommy! Mommy dream!" I sobbed "Its okay darling, its okay." I hid in her chest Daddy came "What happened?" I reached for him and he took me I put my hand on his face and showed him my dream he looked at Mommy then at me we looked at each other until everything ended with Mommy on the floor and me screaming "Love, we need to talk." Mommy nodded her head Daddy looked at me "Hungry baby?" I shook my head "School!" I said happily "School?" Daddy said I saw my favorite uncle I screamed "Dami! Dami!" I screamed his eyes sparked up and I jumped to him and hugged him tight "Dami I missed you!" I said "As have I." Dami said.

"I want school." I said "School?" I smelled blood I looked at Mommy and whined "Its Aphrodite, she had a vision." Dami said "Vision? What is that?" I asked Dami looked at me "Well a vision is when you see what happens next. But with Aphrodite she can see bad things like-"

"Like death?" I asked "Yes Aleta, like death." Mommy said I looked down "Come lets go to school to eat." Dami said we left.

**School**

We sat in the Media room and ate I saw Darius and Aphrodite her hair was in a ponytail and she had shades on she came and sat down they talked about her vision then they stopped until I spoke "Will I die?" they all looked at me as did Aphrodite.

**Aphrodite**

I looked at Aleta seeing her mix eyes on my blue she wanted to know. I forgot how she picks up on things quickly I put my hand on hers and sighs "I don't know Aleta. I didn't see you at all." I said Aleta looked down "Uh oh." we turned and saw Neferet "Great." I muttered.

**Stevie Rae**

I looked up and saw Neferet come in and to our table "Aleta don't speak." I said Aleta nodded Neferet came and smiled at us "Hello everyone." Neferet said Zoey and I became powerful and looked at Neferet "What do you need Neferet?" Zoey asked "I would like to speak to Shaylin, if its alright with you." Neferet said to Zoey "She's not my Fledgling, ask Stevie Rae." Zoey said Neferet looked at me "May I speak to Shaylin Stevie Rae?" Neferet asked I looked at Neferet "Why don't you ask Shaylin? Yes she is my Fledgling but I do not speak for her." I said Neferet seemed to get annoyed "Shaylin, may I have a word with you?" Shaylin looked at Neferet and shook her head "I have class in ten seconds sorry." Shaylin got up pulling Erik with her and they both left Neferet looked at us.

"Whatever you told that child is-"

"Is what Neferet?" I saw Thantos and smiled Aleta almost spoke but Thantos shook her head "Nothing Thantos." Neferet said and left I looked at Aleta "Little one, you mustn't speak when Neferet is around." Aleta nodded "I'm sorry." Thantos smiled "Come now kids, in two days a Harvest Moon shall be here." Thantos said "Harvest Moon? What's that?" Aleta asked "The Harvest Moon is the full moon closest to the autumnal equinox. It is the first full moon closest to that equinox. About once every four years, it occurs in October in the northern hemisphere." Damien said Aleta looked at him "Its in your favorite color little one." Rephaim said "Red?"

We all nodded Aleta clapped and we smiled I looked at Rephaim and noticed he was looking at me with a look "Damien, can you watch Aleta for a minute?" I asked "Yeah sure thing." Damien said we both got up and went outside.

**Rephaim**

I looked at Stevie Rae and sigh "Stevie. Aleta dreamed about you being pregnant again." I said she looked at me "Well I'm not pregnant." she said I nod "I know that, I would have known." I said "What are you trying to get at Rephaim?" she crossed her arms and looked at me "Nothing." I said quickly she shook her head and we saw Damien and the rest run to us without Aleta "Where's Aleta?" I asked Rae saw and freaked "We don't know she vanished." Damien said "Yeah like ten minutes after you two left she vanished on us." Erin said Stevie ran and we followed her.


End file.
